Mum, Dad And Roxas
by RoxRox
Summary: Larxene and Axel hate each other's guts, everyone knew that. What they all want to know though, is how their son Roxas came into being. Mixed together with Final Fantasy characters. mains are Larxel,Namixas,Sokai,Zemyx,RikuOC cuz he's lonely M to be saf
1. Another Sunday Morning

here it is!! my first Larxel!! probably OOC , but hey, I tried! -sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: YES!! I own it!! I replaced my broken KHII CD with a brand new one!!!!! this is only one little step in my huge plan to overthrow Square-Enix!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! but for now, the characters in this fic belong to them

flashbacks are italic, just so you know, tell me about any other problems you could encounter while reading

* * *

The sound of music made the blond boy jump out of bed. It wasn't just normal music, it was ear busting rock. And it was 9.00 am. Way too early for the teen. He got up and shuffled his already bed headed hair. His mother didn't approve much of his taste for style and bickered about it. Her brother had a similar hair style, that's why she she didn't like it. Every time when she had another rant about it, he would go to his room, smiling to himself. Siblings. Too bad he didn't have any. He would have loved to have a younger sister. Though his only aunt was a sort of sister to him. She was younger but only by a few months. The boy stumbled sleepily over to his uncle's room, the exact place where the music was coming from. He was already deaf so he opened the door without ear protection. Inside, his not so old uncle was dancing around, playing air guitar and mainly looking stupid. He noticed his nephew and turned the volume down a bit.

"Hey Rox, watcha doing up so early?" the dirty blond asked asked oblivious.

"You woke me. I thought mum said she'd throw you out when you turn the music up so loud." Roxas answered. He yawned. "She's not here then?"

"Nope. Look, I'm sorry but, c'mon, you know me! Can't live without music!" the man with half a mullet, half a Mohawk, said. Roxas could only smile at him.

"Got anything to eat, Demyx? Cause I'm starving." he yawned again, changing the subject. He never bothered calling his uncle 'Uncle Demyx', it would just sound wrong and Demyx agreed, the punk that he was. Same was for his other uncle from his mother's side, Cloud. That's the uncle whom he got the hair from. But they barely saw each other. Roxas' mum and Cloud were twins, to be exact, but he rather lived in Radiant Garden while she took their father's home in Twilight Town. But Roxas would live there in two years, after he graduates. There was no high school in Radiant Garden, only a college. But the thing Roxas absolutely can not await is that he was gonna live with his father. Roxas had occasionally seen his dad, even stayed with him for a week, but he never really knew his father. He had asked his mother a few times but she always snapped at him or told him his father was an ass from hell. Same went for his dad. So all Roxas knew was that they had hated each other since life was created. Which Roxas puzzled so much, in frustration he sought aid from his best friends Riku and Sora a few years back.

"_All I know is that they hate each other. And always have been hating each other." thirteen year old Roxas said at lunch time. Sora asked first._

"_They couldn't always have hated each other, right? I mean, you're their son!"_

"_Well there could be only two ways Roxas is here." Riku said meaningful. Roxas and Sora looked at him in curiosity._

"_Either Roxas' mum was raped by his dad, or both were really drunk when they 'created' him." Riku explained. Both Sora and Riku looked at him disgusted, so Riku continued._

"_Either way, Roxas was definitely a mistake." All Roxas did that day was stare into empty space with an expressionless face. _

Snapping back to reality, he followed Demyx downstairs. He sat down at the kitchen table, closed his eyes sleepily and waited for Demyx to put food in front of Roxas. Five minutes passed, the blond opened his eyes to see still no food. He looked at his uncle who was enjoying a large pile of pancakes.

"Mhat?" Demyx asked with a full mouth the starring teen. Roxas blinked and tilted his head to the left, looking like a dog trying to understand his master. Demyx went back to his food.

"If you wanna eat something, get it yourself. Gee, Rox, I'm not your servant." he said before taking another bite. Roxas put his chin and hands on the table and pouted like a puppy. Demyx eyed him evilly, then got up and placed some cereal, milk and a bowl in front of his nephew. He immediately dug into his food, literally. Demyx observed Roxas odd looking.

"Roxas, use a spoon! And stop acting like a dog!" he yelled at the teen. Roxas looked up, his face dripping with milky cornflakes. He grinned at Demyx then got up to look for a towel. After he wiped his face he went back and ate his cereal properly. Demyx was already finished and took care of the dishes. He turned again to see the blond boy sitting there, innocently.

"Rox, Larxene said she won't be home till about 4 pm but I gotta go somewhere before she returns. I'll drop you off at Riku's, you good with that?" the mullet hawk said. Roxas looked up from his breakfast.

"Why can't I just stay home, like last time?" he asked pleading.

"Cause last time you nearly burned down the house, drowned the neighbor's dog and your 'friends' crashed through the front door with a stolen motor bike." Demyx answered calm but menacing. He had to pay for the damage done by Roxas because he was meant to look over him. And the dirty blond had already been short on money. Ever since he never let the 'devil's son' out of his eyes. Roxas began pouting again but Demyx cut him off.

"Be ready in 30 minutes. And wash your hair, you got cornflakes sticking out of it." the boy obeyed without comment. Demyx sighed deeply when he was alone in the kitchen. He always wondered how Larxene could have raised Roxas if he wouldn't have been here. First it felt a bit weird looking out for him but he got used to it over the years. He almost felt like a substitute father for the kid. That thought made him wonder where Axel was. The man was never found, always traveling. He did have a house in Radiant Gardens but he left that place and traveled around. And the few times he was around to see his son, Larxene would kick him right back where he came from. Demyx had always wondered how the two of them got a child for he never remembered them ever liking each other. The dirty blond was always wondering about a lot of things. As he thought more and eventually became lost in thought, Roxas came back into the kitchen, wearing a black hoodie with red stripes and dark blue jeans. His hair was wet and hanging flat down, a rare sight for it was usually gravity defying. He looked reasonably good. They got into the car and Demyx started a conversation to break the silence.

"Soooo, Roxas, how's this girlfriend of your's? What's her name again, was it Nemina?"

Roxas started blushing a bit when Demyx said "his girlfriend".

"She's not my girlfriend! I barely know her. And it's Namine."

"But you like her, don't you?" Demyx said smirking.

"No but she's kinda hot, you know." came the answer from outside. Demyx noticed his relative hanging his head out the window and pulled him in by his hood.

"Roxas don't do that! If you wanna blow dry your hair, use your mother's blow dryer, not my window!"

The teen sighed. His hair was again in his 'normal' hair style. The window trick always worked for Roxas. Demyx parked in front of Riku's house. Roxas got out of the car but leaned on the frame to talk with his uncle a last time before parting.

"Hey, can you tell mum that I'm staying here tonight?" the fifth teen year old said.

"No, Larxene's gonna pick you up later, you know how she is ever since you got kidnapped." Demyx sighed.

"I didn't got kidnapped! How many times do I have to tell you two? I willingly went with dad!" Roxas replied annoyed. "Just because she doesn't like him, doesn't mean I have to hate him too!" he yelled then stormed off towards Riku's house. Demyx shouted after him.

"She'll be her at around eight!" then he drove off.

* * *

o my, another incomplete story! that's gonna change though cuz from now on I'm working on my other incomplete stories. I just had this dam urge one day to write a Larxel like this. don't you hate these long fics? I have a couple of chapters finished but I won't upload till enough people convince me to do so. that means REVIEW IF YA WANNA SEE MOAR, GOT IT MEMORIZED?! besides, Axel hasn't made his appearance yet, neither Larxene, nor any others actually besides Demyx and Roxas... well you could say Sora andRiku were cause of the flashback but... 


	2. Best Buddies

TADA!!! next chap!!! cuz u wanted it so bad. mehe.

watch it, there's an OC here. read if u wish, it'll only be in this chap and the next a bit. I have an obsession with red heads.

I like final fantasy XII a lot. just in case u don't know where the characters are from. and I love keeping info from ppl. I'm a mysterious person. mehe.

I heart that door sign. I have it on my room door as well. ENJOY THE STORY!!

* * *

Roxas fixed his clothes up a bit, then rang the doorbell. A light blond opened the door.

"Oh, hey Mrs.-"

"Ashe, just Ashe, Roxas. How many times do I have to tell you?" she interrupted him with a smile. The boy was so polite, she thought. The kind woman let him inside with her smile still plastered on her lips.

"Uhm, is Namine home?" Roxas asked her.

"No, she went to Kairi's for the day and won't be back 'till tomorrow. Sorry, Roxas. But Riku's in his room." she said still smiling. Roxas went to his friend's room, a bit disappointed. Ashe went back into the kitchen, busying herself with something. The teen opened the door, ignoring the 'Do Not Disturb, Entry At Own Risk'- sign and went in only to fall over. Riku was in his chair doing stuff on his laptop and listening to music with headphones on. He didn't notice Roxas' graceful entrance and continued doing whatever he did. The blond got up, picked up the thing he tripped on and threw it at Riku's head. The silver haired jumped up, knocked the chair over, lost his headphones and produced an earthquake on his desk which resulted in the laptop falling off and luckily landing on the bed. He turned around to see the source of the disturbance smirking at him.

"Jesus, Roxas! You gave me a friggin' heart attack! And you nearly destroyed my stuff!" Riku got the poor laptop off his bed and back onto the still shaking table. Roxas jumped onto the couch while Riku started sorting his stuff again.

"Namine's not here, just so you know." Riku said casually. He knew that his best friend had a crush on his stepsister. She wasn't really his stepsister since her parents haven't adopted him but he lived with them as their sort of son. Namine's mother, Ashe, found Riku on the streets when he was about three. He was badly injured and she took care of him. Since he couldn't be identified, no parents were found and the orphanage hadn't been built yet, Ashe and Rassler, Namine's dad, took him in. They never referred to him as a son but he was as one to them.

"I know." Roxas replied. "What were you doing anyway?" he said suspicious. He once had caught Hayner looking at porn and it scared Roxas for life.

"Nothing, just chatting." Riku said innocently. Roxas got up and looked at the screen of the thing. Riku's messenger was still open, apparently he had been talking to someone called xXLittleFireDemonXx. And Roxas knew exactly who that was. Riku quickly closed the laptop, crushing Roxas' fingers. He howled in pain, loud enough to make Ashe come and check with the boys.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked. Riku nodded and waved her off while transferring Roxas back onto the couch. When she was gone, Roxas hissed at Riku angrily.

"What the hell did you do that for?! And why were you talking with my-"

"Hey, sorry, I didn't mean that! You saying I'm not aloud to talk with people?! Rox, I'm not that antisocial." Riku interrupted the blond's rant. Roxas observed his crushed fingers in pain.

"You know, if you get me an ice pack, I just might be your friend again." Roxas said slowly. Riku grinned at him annoyed but amused and left to fulfill Roxas' wishes. Once he was gone, Roxas quickly opened up the laptop again and started chatting in Riku's place.

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_hey watup_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_roof stupid lol_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_lol_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_ur sis anoys me_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_namine? hows she anoying_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_she & kairi always & only tlk bout boys_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_orly?_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_thy wanna hook me up wit som1 i think_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_who?_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_vaan was their latest victim_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_no fuckn way_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_well tis time te choice is better_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_ smirk_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_no as ur elder i forbid it_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_wait a sec_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_shit_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_ROXAS U FUCKHEAD_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_um...lol?_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_i thougt u were riku!_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_am i not?_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_wheres riku? stop mockn round!_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_i ate him :3 yummy riku_

_**xXLittleFireDemonXx says:**_

_ROXAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ur an ass_

_** SilverSurfer says:**_

_:O im offended_

Roxas heard Riku's steps outside so he closed the laptop and sat back on the couch. The silverette came in and threw the ice pack at Roxas who barely caught it. Riku sat on his bed and stretched.

"So, did Demyx throw you out again?" he asked.

"Yup."

"What do you have in mind of doing, cause I'm out of ideas."

"We could drop by my cousin's place." Roxas suggested after a couple of minutes. Riku grinned at him.

"You only wanna see Namine, don't you, Rox?"

"Uh, no, I was kinda thinking we could pick up my aunt and go skating down at the park." Roxas continued to talk. Riku glanced at him.

"Why your aunt?" he asked suspicious.

"Cause she's cool and the best skater I've ever seen. And she's probably gonna commit suicide with only the girls there. You know how she's more of a boy than a girl." Roxas explained. Riku nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

They left the house with their skateboards and headed for Kairi's place. She was Roxas' cousin, daughter of Reno, Axel's older brother. Roxas' aunt, Neira, also lived with them because her, Reno's and Axel's parents died shortly after she was born. She used to be in Axel's care but he lived in Radiant Garden where there was no school for her. So she moved in with her other brother Reno and her niece Kairi. It wasn't long until Riku and Roxas arrived at the house. Roxas looked around nervously.

"Don't freak, Rox. Namine doesn't like that kind of guys." Riku said teasing, knowing that's the exact opposite of what Namine thought. He heard her say it personally.

"_I think guys are cute when they freak." Namine told Riku one night when he told her his secret._

"_R-really? Would you think-?" Riku said shyly. _

"_Of course! Just be you and it'll be fine!" she assured him._

Roxas looked back at Riku, angry almost.

"It's not Namine that I'm worried about. You know how my mum is about going here. If she catches me, I'm dead meat." he said anxious.

"You were the one telling us to go here." Riku said in defense. Roxas sighed.

"Let's just get out of here quickly after we got Neira." he said, hurrying up the steps to the front door. He Rang the bell and Namine opened the door. Roxas immediately froze. The poor guy looked like he was going to faint. Luckily, Riku took over.

"Hey, Namine! Can you get Neira for us, please?" he pleaded. Namine smiled at him but before she turned she took another brief glance at Roxas who was still not moving.

"Roxas are you alright? You're a bit pale." she said in worry. Riku hand motioned her to go and get Neira and so she went, still a bit confused. When she was out of sight Roxas relaxed again. Riku crossed his arms.

"Riku, I don't get it. Why do I always freeze up? I mean-" Roxas said. Riku nodded in agreement but interrupted him.

"Rox, where did you look?" he asked.

"At her. Why?"

"Yeah, I mean, where at her."

"..." Roxas looked to the ground, blushing furiously in shame. Riku patted him on the shoulder.

"Look, I'm not calling you a perv, cause she did wear something, uh, a bit revealing, but you should always look into your girl's face, alright? That's why you freeze a lot lately. Can't blame her either because it's been pretty hot lately, so..." Riku would have continued but the sight of red hair shut him up.

"Hey Riku! And, ... Roxas." she glared at the blond evilly. He glared back innocently.

"You wanna come skate with us? Just down the park." Riku asked smiling at her. She smiled back even brighter.

"Sure! Just give me five minutes to get ready!" she said while disappearing again. The boys waited patiently, Roxas glancing over his shoulder a couple of times. Then Neira reappeared at the door, dressed in ripped jeans, black shirt and sleeveless red hoodie and her skateboard tugged under her arm.

"Let's go!" she yelled while skating down the side of the steps. They followed her to the park. She and Roxas immediately went for the ramps while Riku stayed behind a bit to chat with Hayner, Pence and Olette who were standing beside the ramps, watching the skilled boys show off. But they all admired the only girl skateboarding there. None of the boys wanted to admit it but Neira clearly was the best skater in town.

* * *

mm, did you like it? then tell what you liked. you didn't? tell me what you didn't like. you hate me and want me to stop this piece of crap now before it gets worse? too bad cuz I ain't stoppin' 'till it's done. and this is gonna go long again. yeah, I have a thing for writing long non ending stories. can't help it. bah. but this does have an end, don't worry. it's just very very far away. review if you want more. tata 


	3. A Friendly Hello

I felt like updating this. mep. ENJOY!

* * *

Hours later, the three sat on the clock tower at sunset station, licking ice cream.

"This was fun, we should do it more often." Neira said into the silence. Riku and Roxas both chuckled at this.

"What?" she asked annoyed. She hated it when they laughed about something oblivious to her.

"Well, if you think that all the guys hitting on you and we had to defend you is fun, then yeah, we should." Riku said. Neira smiled at him. Roxas sighed and threw away his Popsicle stick.

"Too bad it's school tomorrow." he said looking to the ground.

"At least we'll see each other, can't be too bad then, right?" Neira said. Riku smirked at her again, Roxas just smiled into nothingness. They watched the sun slowly sink into the ground. It was getting darker and darker and they slowly got up and headed for Neira's place. When they finally got there it was pitch black. Neira hugged both boys good bye but didn't went in the house yet.

"Hey, it's way too dark for you two to walk home, I'll ask Reno if he can you a lift, okay?" she asked them. Riku agreed but Roxas had his worries. If Larxene caught him with any red head, she'll kill him for sure. But if they walked, they'll not only probably get lost but also robbed or whatever. He smiled at his aunt, meaning 'yeah, alright then'. She smiled back and hurried inside. The boys heard some noise inside and cheerful laughter, greetings as well. Then silence and the girl came back outside followed by another red head, only it wasn't the one the teens had expected.

"Dad?!" Roxas said unbelieving. Riku stood there aside, uninvolved and looked out casted so Neira joined him. Meanwhile Roxas and Axel hugged brotherly.

"Good to see ya Rox! Man you've grown, only a couple more inches and your as tall as me!" the red haired porcupine laughed. Roxas was still a little surprised to see his father here without any warning that he was coming.

"What are you doing here?" was all he could say. Axel grinned at him.

"Oh, just dropping by, you know. There's some business I gotta do here though, then I'm off again. Where's that dear mother of your's?" he asked. Roxas looked at his watch. It was twenty past seven.

"Can you give us a lift to Riku's place? Mum's picking me up there soon and you know how she is." Roxas answered. They all got in the car quickly, except Neira, she stayed behind. They arrived at Riku's pretty fast for it wasn't very far. Everything was good until Roxas screamed out when they saw a certain orange car.

"She's here! And she's gonna kill us!" he screamed.

"Relax, Rox. Things cool off over time, ya know? I bet she's not that furious any more." Axel sad confident while pulling over. They got out of the car went to the house.

"Ashe, we're back!" Riku yelled into the house. Ashe came from the kitchen and hugged him. Following her was a blond, wearing a business like outfit and oddly extremely happy about something.

"Roxas, there you are! Didn't Demyx tell you I'd pick you up at seven?" she said smiling and pulled her blond son into a hug. Axel, who had been standing in the doorway to keep a distance, coughed quietly but clearly.

"Hey Larx, what up?" he said casually but with dislike in his voice. Larxene's smiled vanished at once.

"Hello, Axel. What a surprise." she said cold. Her green eyes reflected the hate she had bred against the red head over countless years. Her grip on Roxas' shoulder tightened while Axel continued in his casual voice.

"So, how are things going? Demyx still living with ya? Haven't seen him in a while, I think I'm gonna pay him a little vis-"

"Step foot in my house and you'll die a VERY painful death!" Larxene snarled. Axel ignored the warning and went over to Roxas. Larxene put her arms protectively around him.

"What do you want here?!" she hissed at him. Axel shot her a friendly death glare. They could feel the tension between the two.

"I just wanna see my son." he said quietly. Then his lips formed one of his genuine smiles again.

"Hey, Rox, I'll be in town for a while, how 'bout you stay with me?" he asked Roxas but before the blond could answer Larxene exploded.

"HE WILL NOT STAY WITH SUCH A BASTARD YOU ARE!"

"Hey, this is Roxas' choice not your's so SHUT UP!" Axel yelled back. The wall of peaceful conversation has been brought down. Heavy swearing bombed into the room. Ashe wanted to stop them but her words went under the screaming and yelling of Larxene and Axel. Riku watched them like a tennis match, looking from one side to the other and Roxas being the most unfortunate of them all was stuck crouching and holding his ears in the middle of the two. But swearing and insulting each other didn't seem enough to them. Axel jumped over Roxas and hauled his fist into Larxene stomach who in turn scratched his face with her long nails. They went on fighting each other, getting more violent by the second. Ashe whimpered and tried to stop them but knowing Axel she was too afraid of him so she was too frightened to do anything. Riku went over to Roxas who had his arms around his knees, face pale, eyes closed and was trying to convince himself that he wasn't here. A couple of minutes later, Rassler returned home and saw the disaster. He immediately grabbed Axel and pulled him away from Larxene. It was working but Larxene used her chance and kicked, boxed, bit and punched the defenseless red head. Riku went to Rassler's aid and tried to restrain Larxene who kept snarling and hissing at Axel. After almost an hour of strangling the two adults stopped trying to hurt each other. Axel had his face covered in scratches, some so deep blood was running down his features, a couple of bruises and a bite mark on his neck, Larxene looked more bashed up than him but she tried not to show her pain. She had a bleeding lip, her entire left side of her face was purplish blue bruised and she had taken a couple of hits on her rips as well. Axel left the scene without another word but furiously glancing at Larxene. She returned the favor but then limped over to her son.

"Hey, Roxas, you alright?" she asked him bending down to him. He looked at her in shock.

"You should be asking that yourself. Why do always have to fight?" he asked her back with a crackling voice. She looked away then slowly got up again.

"Hey Ashe, sorry about before but..."an angry expression hushed back onto her face. "he asked for it." she whispered. Ashe and Rassler helped her out and into her car while Riku was left with Roxas. The blond like a looked frightened five year old and that wasn't a nice sight.

"Rox it's not your fault." Riku said calm. Roxas looked at him disbelieving but then nodded. He spoke, again with a crackling voice.

"But I should be used to it by now, I mean,..." he paused a bit while Riku helped him stand up."they do it whenever they meet." Riku nodded worriedly. He knew exactly why Roxas was so scared when his parents fought. He had even been there.

* * *

poor Roxas. heh, I know what happened to him and it's sad...raise your hand if you think I'm talking too much about Roxas' life instead of the Larxel... I'll try change that in upcoming chaps, however, thinking of the entire story, starting with Roxas' point of view seems pretty alright... nah, I'll stop anoying yous now...

next chap is a flashback! wanna know about it? drop a review please!


	4. The Fight

restraining order, eh? I was already thinking about that one. wait a couple of chaps and you'll see what I did with that idea

about the violence parts, well, they were fighters in KH, and I thought it sort of was in their character. sorry if ya don't like that.

sorry but no, this will probably not answer a lot of questions. read on if ya wanna know. more at the bottom

WATCH IT! MORE VIOLENCE IN HERE! turn away and close your eyes now, before it's too late.ENJOY!

* * *

_At a party at Larxene's house, she, Ashe, Riku, Namine, Sora, Kairi and Demyx were singing Happy Birthday to Roxas. Larxene brought in the cake that had eight candles on it. Roxas himself was grinning widely. _

"_Wish for something and blow out the candles, sweets." she smiled at him. _

"_Anything?" little Roxas asked unsure._

"_Anything you want!" she grinned at him. The blond closed his eyes in concentration, then blew out all eight candles. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then the doorbell rang._

"_I'll get it!" Demyx hurried to the door. The sound of brotherly greetings and hushed voices swept through the hallway. Larxene yelled._

"_Who is it, Demyx?" She didn't expect any more guests. Demyx came back and whispered something to Larxene but before she could reply Roxas had jumped up and ran into a red head's arms._

"_Dad! You're here! I wished you'd come when I blew out the candles!" he said happily. Axel smiled as wide as his son. "Course I'm here! How could I miss your birthday, got it memorized?" He was still smiling when he looked over to Larxene who stood frozen in place. But she snapped out of it and replied a little too nice._

"_Good to see you, Axel. I thought you couldn't come." she would have rather said hoped but it was Roxas' birthday and his father had a right to see him on such an occasion. Besides, he was so happy that Axel was here, it joyed her actually. But looking back to the man thought of, her thoughts of him went back to the cold hate he made her feel. _

"_Hey Rox, I got you a present!" Axel said while pulling out a large gift wrapped box from behind his back. Roxas took it and ripped the paper off it, spreading it onto the already full floor. _

"_Wow, a skateboard! Thanks dad!" the boy hugged him again. Larxene eyed the board evilly, knowing how dangerous they were. _

"_If you want, you can stay with me tonight and I'll show you how to ride it!" Axel said to Roxas. Larxene drew such a sharp breath it could have cut steel. Ashe took the hint and motioned the kids outside._

"_C'mon, let's go outside try some of Roxas' new toys!" she said and followed the cheering children downstairs. When Axel and Larxene were alone, their smiles faded and they hissed at each other._

"_You will not take him with you!" Larxene's immediate growl was._

"_You can't keep him for yourself forever, Larx. He is my son same as he is yours." Axel snarled calmly. _

"_Fine, you can take care of him. As soon as you learned to take of yourself first." the blond woman said. Axel looked at her in anger._

"_I can take take care of me better than you think."_

"_Then why do you look like you've been starving ever since I met you?! You'll only make him anorexic as well!"_

"_I'm not anorexic, it's just how I look!"_

"_You probably weigh less than him already!"_

"_Oh, so you're jealous now? That you put on a pound or two since the last time I saw you?"_

"_I didn't gain any weight! Lost some, actually."_

"_Yeah, and I'm the anorexic in here?!"_

"_You know what, you need a serious kick in in your skinny ass!"_

"_Well, you need someone to punch your pussy face! Maybe you'll be prettier then and guys would actually fuck you!"_

"_You seemed desperate enough to do so and knock me up in the process, haven't you noticed?!"_

"_You got lucky that night! I was your first and only!"_

"_I've fucked guys ten times better than you before!"_

"_What, you mean the grampas from 'your workplace', you whore?!"_

"_You're the fucking man-whore and porn star! Just looking at you makes me sick, I wonder how all those chicks you've been with can even stand you being in their presence! No wait, those were men, right?"_

"_You're a fucking bitch and you know it!"_

"_So you really do suck dicks for a living now?! Can't believe how low you sunk, porcupine."_

_She started laughing with self satisfaction but he lunged at her, making both fall into the birthday cake. He sat on her to pin her down and started punching her face as hard as he could. She howled in pain and grabbed the knife that had fallen beside her and stabbed Axel's arm. He backed off and observed the wound while Larxene got up, half her face smashed. Axel came at her again to take revenge for the deep cut in his arm. She sliced his chest this time, not too deep though. He ignored the pain and pushed her into the wall. She hit her head pretty hard and felt dizzy afterwards and threw her arm with the knife aimlessly around for defense. Axel pulled the knife out of her hand easily and slit both her arms making her growl at him. She regained her strength and pushed the knife out of his hands, then tackled him onto the table making it fall to the ground. She started punching him uncontrollably until he pushed her off him again. They kept wrestling around the room, destroying what was in their way. It was a mess; the cake was ruined, the decorations torn off, furniture broken and Roxas' new toys were all smashed into pieces. After hours of fighting it seemed to them, Larxene had jumped onto Axel and started biting his neck, one of the few vulnerable spots of him. He tried to push her off but she clung onto him like a monkey to a branch. He tripped over the skateboard he had given Roxas earlier and fell towards the window. The moment Larxene's back hit the glass, she let go of the red head and fell. Axel, exhausted as he was, bended out of the empty frame to stare down. Larxene, blood running down her blond hair, lied in the front porch, fallen out of the second storage, looking like a fallen angel. He heard a sniff from behind and turned around. Roxas stood in the doorway and was paler than white can ever be, tears rapidly running down his cheeks._

* * *

a complete flash back chap! short, but you'll get more very soon.

heh. this has a lot of secrets. keeps ya interested, doesn't it?

I've been thinking, and came to the conclusion that this and the previous chaps would have been a prologue. now the actual story begins, sort of. and I swear, there will be more Larxel. twisted, dramatic, fluffy Larxel.promise. and again, this is a terribly long story, it's ending is very far away. just wanted to tell yous out there. review to make me happy and update more!


	5. News Good Or Bad?

hello sane audience. I love you to death, I just noticed that last night. and that's why

**I'M FRIGGIN TAKING REQUESTS FROM YOU! **seriously, my mind is overflowing right now and I could write at least ten oneshots a day. if only I know which pairings. ok, I know the pairings and stuff but I really want you guys to tell who to write about. I don't know why, I just wanna ask you this. plz tell me at least a couple of stuff you want. and I'm so desperate right now, I'm spamming this story. heh. sorry for the inconvience

ENJOY!

and I swear, this is a Larxel. it just has a hell of a lot of twists and turns as you might have noticed. oh and thanks for all the reviews so far in case I haven't answered you yet.

ENJOY AGAIN!

* * *

"Roxas, wake up, you gotta help me inside." Larxene gently shook the boy awake. He stirred after a while and Larxene gave him a playful punch on his arm. The teen moaned and got out of the car to help his mother. They got inside and Roxas carefully placed Larxene on the couch, then left to get something for her wounds. He was still pale, yet not shocked, just frightened. Passing Demyx's room he heard the sound of an electric guitar, signaling his uncle being in there. Roxas knocked, rather punched five times at the door then continued his quest. Behind him he heard Demyx run out of his room and jump down the stairs. When the blond boy returned to his relatives, Demyx was leaning over Larxene, patching her up. Roxas left the medical stuff on the table and went into the kitchen, returning with soda and an ice pack. Larxene took it gratefully.

"You're grounded." she said cold to her son. Ah, she's back, Demyx thought. He was wondering why she hadn't exploded yet. Roxas, who had been sitting on a chair, jumped up.

"But-"

"No buts, young man. You knowingly disobeyed me and I told told you the consequences before. No one enters or leaves this house without my consent, go it?!" she demanded of both males. Now Demyx looked shocked.

"But he was the one-" he said in defense but Larxene cut him off.

"And you were the one who was meant to watch him, Demyx!" she yelled at him. The mullet hawk flinched back while the blond woman carefully sat up. Roxas fell back into his chair and pouted. Larxene glared at him with a look meaning 'don't you dare pout at me' and he immediately stopped. Larxene smiled at her two companions. They gave her an odd look.

"I have great news to tell you." she said. Demyx and Roxas exchanged looks. This couldn't be good at all.

"Demyx, you probably won't have to babysit for much longer." she continued. Demyx took another quick glance at Roxas, then replied. "Why?" If he lost this 'job', Larxene would kick him out because he didn't have a reason to stay any longer.

"And Roxas, you're getting a real father." Ok, a new babysitter he could handle, but that was too much. Roxas fell off his chair in the attempt of getting up. Demyx succeeded in his own attempt to jump up but bumped his knee on the table and now howled in pain while falling back down. Larxene smirked and placed her chin on her hand. It had a large, pink diamond ring on it. Roxas, being the first to get up, took a furious look at her.

"Axel is my real father! No one will replace him! How could you do this?!" he yelled at her. Larxene's grin faded and she leaned back. Her features were back to their angry expression.

"Axel is a lying prick who deserves nothing but being spit at and as far as I know he enjoys this life of his, too. And I can choose whoever I want, no one makes my decisions for me!" the last sentence she screamed at him.

"Then I choose Axel over anyone else! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!" Roxas shouted back. He had used the last three words on purpose to tick his mother off. She rose from the couch and raised her voice once more.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THIS TONE WITH ME!" He ignored her and ran up to his room in silent fury. Demyx looked at his sister, which sunk back into the couch. He changed the subject to the actual reason of this conversation.

"So, you're engaged?" he asked her softly. Larxene first glared at him but her face softened soon. She nodded, putting the ice pack back on her bruises. Demyx thought for a while, then spoke again.

"Marlurxia? Did he ask you?" Larxene smiled to herself.

"No, he placed the ring in a glass of champagne and just smiled at me as I noticed it." Demyx relaxed back into his chair. "Ah, how romantic." he said smiling. The blond stretched her bruised hand to adore the ring.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed. Demyx shook his head. Even Larxene, probably the most brutal woman in town, had her soft side. Taking a brief look at the ring she was smiling at, Demyx crossed his arms. Typical Marlurxia. The dirty blond spoke disbelieving but Larxene ignored his remark.

"It's pink."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He kicked his door open, nearly breaking the poor thing and punched it closed. The entire room shook, while he was pacing up and down, occasionally throwing something against a wall or on the floor. He was so angry, pissed off at absolutely everything. He tried calming himself by sitting still but he couldn't. He tried Halo, pretending to shoot Larxene, but that required brains which were at the moment unavailable. His room was slowly becoming messier. Roxas breathed heavily. He just wanted to scream, scream at everyone, everything. He stepped through the mess that covered his floor and sat beside his bed in the corner of the room. If someone entered the room now, he would be unseen. The blond teenager buried his head in his arms.

Why? Why would she do that? Roxas snorted at his own thoughts. If it's in her best interests, of course she would do it. But what about him? She could have told him first. No wait. She did tell him. Just five minutes ago. Okay, but she could have asked him first about it, how he's going to be with these news. Hang on we're talking, wait, no, thinking about his mother here. She should know her son, right? And he bet she knew he wouldn't be too well with this. Actually, scratch that, she had no idea. She probably thought he'd be like "Oh joy! I'm getting a gay pink haired transvestite as a dad! Can't wait for him to show me how to put on make-up!". Yes, that was how she acted. Like he didn't like Axel, like she didn't. Oh how wrong she was. But that's off the point. Why now? Why Marlurxia? She told him ages ago she would dump him soon. Roxas kept on thinking, wondering and ranting in his thoughts until he finally whispered to himself.

"It's not fair."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm off, see you later Ashe!" Riku waved off at the light brunette. She returned the gesture and went back to her own business. The silver haired boy walked down the street, rounded a corner and, being lost in thought, bumped into a blond. The girl had dropped her books and Riku bended down to help her.

"Sorry Nam, didn't see you." he quickly apologized. The girl smiled at him.

"Not to worry Riku. Hey, I got great news for you. I-" Namine was interrupted by a yelling red head who was followed by another red head.

"Hey, get you're hands off my frie-, oh hey Riku, didn't see it was you." Kairi said. Neira finally caught up with them. She high-fived Riku and turned again to lead the newly made group's walk to school. Namine looked around curios.

"Where's Roxas?" she asked.

"I don't know, haven't seen him yet. He's probably walking with Sora." Riku said. They continued chatting about random things all the way to school. At the gates they met up with Sora, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka. Namine immediately asked Sora for Roxas.

"Sorry Namine, I haven't seen him since Friday. He's probably already at the lockers with Hayner, Pence and Olette." Sora shook his head to the disappointed girl. But they didn't see the blond all day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"ROXAS, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Larxene banged at the poorly over abused piece of wood.

No reply.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!" she yelled again. Still no reply.

"Don't tell me you jumped out the window!" she still yelled, only now her voice was filled with worry. They were on the second store after all and she knew what could happen if one jumped from that height. Larxene started punching the door again.

"ROXAS! ROXAS?! ARE YOU IN THERE?" she shouted against the obstacle parting her from her son. She would break it down but she was still beaten from the fight last night. Cursing herself for being a woman she limped over to her brother's room.

"Demyx! What have I told you about that music?!" she snapped at the door. The dirty blond's music immediately went silent and he came out of his sanctuary.

"Sorry, sis, won't happen again." he said, head hanging low.

"It better not. You need to break down a door for me." she said in her harsh voice, coming straight to the point. Demyx took a step back.

"B-break down a door? But why?" he stuttered. Larxene glared at him again, then dragged him over to Roxas' door.

"Just do it, Demyx."

He shivered but obeyed. It took him four times to finally burst the piece of wood out of its angles. Larxene pushed Demyx aside and stormed into the room, to find it empty.

"Roxas?" she asked into the mess of the room. The window was open and ripped bed sheets were tied up as a rope, leading down to the yard. Larxene scowled at once and left. Demyx shook his head in disbelief.

"The kid watches too many movies."

He heard a car start and rushed downstairs. Larxene was just about to drive off but then she saw Demyx and yelled to him.

"Tell Marlurxia I'm getting my son back!" Then she drove off. Demyx slumped together. Why did he always had to do this? Why couldn't he do the searching part? He felt always so useless at things like this.

He went inside and dialed his soon-to-be-brother-in-law. He answered almost immediately.

"Hey, Marlurxia speaking."

"Hi, Marlurxia, it's me, Demyx." he could hear the man on the other side of the line frown.

"What do want now? This isn't a good time, you know."

"Roxas ran away and Larxene's off looking for him. You know where she-" Demyx couldn't even finish the sentence when the line went dead. But Demyx wouldn't count on Marlurxia going off to help Larxene. The musician knew exactly, no matter how much Marlurxia pretended, that said person didn't care at all about Roxas. And he'd first move a muscle for Larxene way later. But of course, she didn't know this side of her lover. He was a good actor. The only thing Demyx wasn't sure about why he was with Larxene. She didn't have anything that he would want anyway.

* * *

told ya it would be out soon. now

yes, Roxas hasn't been mentioned to be in therapy, with a reason people. I'm not annoyed with you guys but you sorta keep saying the same thing. no offense, just me ... being... I don't know... paranoyd? doesn't matter. point is, I did notice he wasn't, okay? I do aprecciate you telling me your thoughts of the story, or ideas and whatsoever. likey it a lot! you make me happy!

and I totally love you guys who like this, I'm so grateful to yous. and I just noticed how dam much you mean to me cuz my social life has been goin down a lot. but you keep me happy! thanks, you have no idea how much I luvs teh ppl who review. and I babbling again. tehe. IF YOU CHOOSE TO REVIEW, DROP A PAIRING YOU LIKE, GENRE AND WHATNOT, BETTER YET GIVE ME FIVE PAIRINGS TO BROOD OVER. OR FIVE DIFFERENT STORIES WITH THE SAME PAIRING. I"M DESPERATE YOU GET MY POINT. make me happy to upload!


	6. Unexpected, Both Sides

ZOMG

updates! yeeeeee! hyper is good.

as said before, lots and lots of twists.

luvs ya all. ENJOY!

ZOMG -isn't that a lovely phrase?- fluff. FINALY. fluffy fluff fluff from two, wait, three sides. I can't even count anymore.heh

* * *

She banged on the door with her already bruised hand. A quite handsome red head opened after a while.

"Larxene? What are you-"

"I only came here for one reason and that is to find out where that bastard is." the blond snarled at Reno. He observed her briefly and told her one simple word.

"No." Larxene did her best to keep high but since the man was taller than her, it didn't really work out.

"Look, Reno, " she spat at him." Roxas is missing and if you don't tell me where Axel-"

"Roxas is missing? Why didn't you say so before?!" He interrupted her. His entire posture of stubbornness changed immediately. She was actually surprised by it. Reno went inside, but came back quickly with a piece of paper which he handed to Larxene. She thanked him, against her will, and got back to her car, driving off rather quickly. She stopped at a hotel in Blaze Avenue.

After running up the stairs because the lift was out of order and arriving at the door on the eighth floor, she punched the door until someone finally opened it. She stormed into the apartment, pushed the man that had opened the door out of her way and went through the rooms, desperately searching for her son.

Axel hadn't stopped her, he watched her, thinking deeply. She approached him again, a murderous look on her face.

"Where is he?!" she snapped, coming dangerously close to the red head. Axel gave her a questionable look.

"Who?"

"You know exactly who! WHERE IS HE?!" she screamed at him. Tears started to flicker in her eyes. She knew Axel, and her knowledge told her enough that he wasn't bluffing.

"Who is where? If you don't tell me, I can't help you." he said calm, keeping his innocent, now worried face. The blond couldn't stand it. She bit her lip as tears started running down her cheeks. Larxene raised her fist to hit Axel but she couldn't. Her fist slowly landed on his chest, where it flattened. Her head came down to lean on him, too. Now Axel was extremely concerned.

He completely forgot that he was meant to hate this broken woman. There she was, the harsh, angry and sometimes violent Larxene, crying on his shoulder. He put his arms around her, at the same time whispering soothing words to her. To his surprise she hugged back and actually calmed.

Axel didn't know why, but he knew that this was right. She being in his arms, hugging him tightly, seeking comfort with him, it felt right. And he didn't want it to end. Ever.

He started rubbing his hands on her tense back, relaxing her slightly. His thoughts went wild over the girl, he was thinking things he had thought that were long forgotten, feelings he didn't know could return. He rubbed his chin on her golden blond hair and closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the moment, until Larxene broke it. She looked up to him, questioning without a voice, what he was up to.

The red head leaned in and brushed her soft lips with his own. He didn't know why, he just did.

Larxene wanted to pull away, only she found herself kissing back with a passion long lost. She could think of so many things why she hated Axel, and she had hated him all her life, but not now. All her anger seemed washed away, everything was gone.

And they both had wished even against their will it would last forever that moment.

They parted, ripped apart by a pair of strong yet soft hands. The owner of those hands pushed Larxene away and hauled at the red head's face. Another strong punch hit Axel's stomach, making him bend over. He looked at Larxene, giving her that traitorous, accusing look. She looked back, cold.

Everything was back to normal, the hate flushed her veins again. The moment before was forgotten, just like everything else she had ever felt for him before.

Larxene watched Marlurxia beat Axel to the ground. She didn't felt sorry for him, but seeing him like this wasn't satisfying her either. She and Marlurxia left without another word, leaving the red head in his apartment, left him in the pain.

Axel was crying. He got hurt, hurt so very deeply. He wouldn't have thought that such things would come back to him after all what he's been through. He was so confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Roxas ran. He ran far, and fast. His jacket had been ripped by a low branch and it now hung loose on his shoulder. Through the many trees he finally came to the clearing he'd been looking for. He panted, leaned against a tree and slid down to sit.

It wasn't the first time he was here. The blond had run away before and he always came here to think, freely and deeply and as long as he wanted. The woods weren't very far from his school, and he wasn't the only one knowing about them. In fact, this was where he had met Namine the first time. He loved reminiscing about that memory.

Roxas closed his eyes and let his frustration being swept away by the scent of the leaves surrounding the teen. He remained relaxed and half asleep until he heard someone calling his name.

"Roxas?" the blond looked up to see another blond running towards him, a notebook in her hand. She stopped in front of him, a worried smile spread on her beautiful face. Roxas smiled back at her, only half heartily.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?" she asked as she sat down with him.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asked back teasingly, smirking at her. She replied with a giggle.

"Art, remember? We're meant to spend the day out here for inspiration." Roxas laughed, remembering.

"I forgot, my bad."

"So, why are you here?" she asked again, eager for an answer. The boy looked down and started playing with some leaves on the ground.

"I just..." he threw the leaves away. "...wanted to get away for a moment." Namine looked at him, concerned.

"Riku told me what happened last night. Is that why?" Roxas looked away from her.

"No, it's way more complicated." he said sad.

"What is it then?" She was a curios girl. Roxas loved her interest in such things. It made him feel important when someone listened to him. He turned, looking directly in her ocean blue eyes.

"My mum is gonna marry Marlurxia." he said in a monotone. Namine was stunned for a second, unable to say anything. Roxas looked down again.

"I don't want that transvestite living with me. He doesn't give a shit about me and I know he wants something from Larxene, I just don't know what. Demyx feels the same." he explained into the silence between them, only whispering. Namine looked at him, sad, frowning with him. She wanted to do something to cheer him up again, then remembered something they would most definitely laugh about.

She got to her knees and crawled over to him. Her fingers touched Roxas' chin and pulled it up so he'd look straight at her. He blushed, having her face this close to his.

"Don't be sad Rox, you look cuter when you're not." Did she just call him cute? Roxas thoughts rushed through his mind, making him dizzy.

'Uh, Nami-ne... what... are... you... doing...?" The girl knelt between his knees, making him blush even deeper. Man, if this continued he'd soon have a face with the color of Axel's hair.

"C'mon, Roxy, don't tell me you don't like this." she said seductively. He stuttered at her, entranced.

"I... I do..." she pressed him against the tree behind him. Namine placed a quick peck on his cheek and backed out, quick enough so Roxas didn't notice. He still sat there in his awkward position, face with the deepest red ever seen. She giggled at the look of him. He snapped back into reality and looked at Namine oddly.

"What was that?" Namine laughed at him. He gave her another questionable look. She couldn't breath of laughter.

"Y-your fa-ce!" she said between fits. Roxas, being a complete idiot, covered his face with his hands. Namine laughed only harder.

"Don't look at me!" he said, acting extremely childish. The girl laughed so hard, she fell down, right onto Roxas' chest. This time both blushed and laughed. After they quieted down after a while, Namine wanted to get up but Roxas stopped her.

"Don't. Stay with me, please." he whispered softly. The blond sunk back into the comfort of the other blond's chest. She heard his heart thump softly and slow, very calmed. Roxas placed his arm around her shoulder, it made her own heart race. She calmed after a few moments, sinking deeper into the warmth of the boy's chest. She almost fell asleep but a ringing from afar woke her up. It was the school's bell, she had stayed too long in the woods. She needed to go back.

"Roxas? I have to go." she whispered. When the teen didn't reply, she lifted her head to see his face. Roxas was fast asleep. Namine quietly got up, careful not to wake the sleeping blond. He looked so peaceful, and innocent when he laid there, leaning against the tree. Namine wished she could stay and adore him some more but she really had to go. So she left the clearing, silently, not disturbing the peace and serenity that hung around.

When Roxas woke up, he was alone. But he found Namine's sketchbook next to him. He couldn't stop his curiosity and flicked through the pages, occasionally stopping to look at a certain picture. But when he got to the last page, he completely stopped, too stunned to take his eyes off it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Larxene took a deep breath, then spoke calmly, although she was choking with guilt.

"I... I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey, the ass was all over you, not the other way around. He would have probably raped you if I hadn't come." Marlurxia interrupted her. Larxene thought for a moment but agreed nonetheless. She had kissed back, the thought was nagging at her conscience. Didn't Marlurxia see that? Said person took her into a hug and gave her one of his loving kisses. She replied, even if not really wanting to. The blond had a lot on her mind. They parted again but stayed in that hug.

"Now we gotta go find goldielocks." Marlurxia said. Larxene snapped out of thought. Past events had completely swiped her mind of Roxas missing. But as soon as it had it her, she was all herself again. She sprinted to her car, started the motor and sped off, but before all that she made the plans with her fiancée on where to look. The man did pretty much the same thing only he drove off to the other direction.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So, while Larxene was running amok around town, looking for his dear nephew, Demyx was still stuck at home. He had called several people he knew, checking on Roxas but that was pretty much all he could do besides waiting for said blond to return by his own account. He had flopped down on the couch and started watching Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. Half way through the movie Axel called, much to Demyx's surprise.

"Hey, Axel, why're you calling?" he said into the speaker.

"Larxene just rushed into my apartment, pretty, uh, upset. Who was she lookin' for?" the red head asked back. Demyx sighed. Why did he had always to spread the bad news to the people who would strangle him for it?

"Roxas ra-" and the line went dead, not the first time today. What was it with people doing that? So rude. Demyx kept ranting in his thoughts while putting the movie back on. Only about five minutes passed when, the doorbell this time, rang. Demyx grunted and got up to open it.

In front of it there stood a short young man, most likely Demyx's age or younger. His hairdo was that of a typical goth, the man himself however did not look like one. He was dressed in a blue suit, matching his unusual hair and eye color. Demyx could do nothing but stare and the odd thing about it was that he didn't even know why. The dark haired coughed quietly.

"Ahem. Does Larxene Dalca live here?" he asked politely. Demyx nodded.

"I have the forms for the restraining order against Axel Flynn ready for her to sign. Is she present?"

Wait, what was that?

"R-restraining order? Against Axel? You must be mistaken, she never applied for a restraining order against him." Demyx said unbelieving. Larxene had never mentioned such and she usually told him most things. The business man checked his documents.

"My client Marlurxia Amello filed for it and we have records that other family friends had applied for one earlier only they couldn't support it with enough evidence. However, Miss Dalca must only sign here and she can have the order, everything else had been dealt with already. I take it from your expression that she is not here at this time?"

Marlurxia. Demyx had a feeling that not even Larxene knew about this. He quickly spoke to the man.

"Look, now's a real bad time, could you just leave the documents here, she'll bring them back to you once she's got time for it, alright?" The short man shook his head to Demyx's disappointment.

"I'm sorry, but a legal person must witness the signing. Here, she can make an appointment with me. I'll be on my way then, have a nice day." he said, handing Demyx a black business card and then walking off. The musician looked at the card and read.

_Zexion Sheehy_

_Lawyer for Underage Legal Rights and Family Issues_

_Phone: 69 129 812 813_

When he looked back up, Zexion was gone. The dirty blond went back inside and put the card on the kitchen table, then started to pace up and down, deep in thought. A restraining order. This was big. Roxas needed to know. Only where was he?

The movie was still playing. Right now, Jack Sparrow was locked in a cell, pacing up and down, thinking. Demyx's and his movements were the exact same.

"Think like the whelp, think like the whelp, think like the whelp" Jack said, which was pretty much what Demyx was thinking. Then Demyx shouted out.

"Namine. The woods." He left while the movie kept going.

"Wish me luck, boys, I'll be needing it." Jack said as Demyx left through the door.

"Good luck."

"-sigh- I miss him already."

"He is quite charming, isn't he?"

"Nobody move! I dropped me brain."

* * *

I just had to put this in somewhere. mah. go lol now.

and I picked names with reasons.

Dalca means lightning

Amello comes from some Italian flower

Sheehy means mysterious

Flynn means son of a red haired

I would have come up with better ones most likely but I like being lazy. and my compy exploded, hence the lateness. this was all I could save so the next bits are gonna come out slower. and I also lost all the beginnings of the lovely stories I had for yous. cry. since I'm on school comps now, I don't have much time and stuff coz my dearly beloved is getting fixed. yes, I'm married to my computer. his name is roku, did you know? tell me how insane I am. but that's mostly where my stories start. babbling again, sorry. go shoot.


	7. School Drama

oh my goodness, could it be? an update?

I have returned, as FredandGeorge kindly said, after some time, uh, scratch that, half a millennium, I have found the plot of this again!well, more like my brain is functioning again. not to keep you up here, ENJOY!!

italics are still flashbacks

* * *

Once again, the nonchalant shout of his name ripped the blond out of thought. He turned around to see his uncle running towards him.

"Roxas! There you are! We've been worried, Larxene put half the town in danger!" he panted, leaning on his knees. Roxas looked up at him innocently.

"There's more than just that, isn't it?" Demyx nodded.

"C'mon, let's get you home and I'll tell you."

"No, tell me now." Roxas refused stubbornly. Demyx sighed, exhausted of these games.

"Fine, be like that. I was gonna tell ya slow and gentle, but you changed my mind. Marlurxia filed a restraining order against Axel." Demyx snapped at him, coming close to the kind of tone Larxene always had. Roxas was a little stunned for a moment, just glaring at Demyx, then he found his voice back.

"What?!"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" Demyx snapped again. Yes, even he can get pissed. Often the cause seemed to be Roxas.

"Why would he do that?"

"How should I know?! Now let's get back." But Roxas didn't move.

"Roxas! C'mon!" Demyx yelled at him. Roxas came back from dream world and followed his uncle to the car and finally home. When they arrived there, Demyx called Larxene off the hunt while Roxas got himself something to eat.

"So." Demyx said while slumping onto the chair opposite of Roxas. "So."

Roxas looked up. "And?"

"Alright, let's be clear about this: you're in deep shit this time, Roxas."

The younger blond sighed. "Ain't I always?" Demyx chuckled slightly.

"So true."

There was a silence between them. Demyx, being himself, tried to end it.

"So, Roxas... you got anything going on? Any trouble? Any new crushes?" Roxas choked.

"You're invading my privacy a little there, _uncle._" he said. Demyx pouted.

"I'm just being nice to you! Who else always listens to your moaning and loathing about your oh-so terrible life?" Demyx challenged a glare. Roxas accepted all to willingly. After a while, Roxas got bored. Demyx grinned victoriously.

"Fine! I'll tell you, if-"

"Oh no, beware the big, fat IF!" Demyx mocked, earning another death glare Roxas obviously inherited from his mother.

"-you help me."

"Well, you seem a little desperate. Don't tell me it's that girlfriend of your's again." Demyx teased. Roxas bit his lip.

"It is? Man, I'm psychic." Demyx raised an eyebrow. Roxas pulled out Namine's notebook and showed Demyx a certain page. The mullet hawk observed it carefully, then handed it back, grinning at Roxas wildly.

"I see. Well, it seems all clear to me. It's your turn, make a move, Rox."

Roxas blushed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Larxene arrived at home. She leaned onto the steering wheel, exhausted of all the stress as of late. Adding to that, the dreams, memories that came flushing back. She hated reliving the past.

"_Students, we have a new one among us from now on. Please make him feel more welcome than the last."_

_The blond looked up form her notebook, bored. Well, one could hope this one would be more attractive than others... She scanned the front where the teacher was standing, her pen that hung lazily between her lips, fell to the floor._

_If she had to use one word to describe him, it would be fire._

_The boy looked aflame with his bright red hair that was spiked backwards, truly giving the impression of him being on fire. His attire consisted of a rough black jacket, black shirt and some ripped jeans, not to mention the black dust and burned spots splattered all over the outfit. He was quite tall, and as far as she could see he had two upside down purple teardrops under his emerald blazing eyes, she didn't know if it was only make-up or actual tattoos, but hoped for the latter. That guy was a rebel. A hot rebel._

"_Next to Larxene is a free spot, sit over there." The teacher gestured him next to the stunned blond. The class 'ooh'ed. No one who wanted to live sat next to her. Not having a clue what's going on, the red haired smirked and sat down, immediately swinging back on his chair and putting his feet up on the table. The teacher didn't notice, he was back at reading the most boring book to the class, intending to teach them about history. Larxene looked back to her notebook, thinking madly about what to do._

_Of course she could just go and beat him up, like every other guy that came into a two meter range, but this time she didn't necessarily fancied that. Not with him anyway. No, he seemed special, he's gonna get the special menu. While she was doodling in her book again, lost in plans, the red head next to her etched over a little. He tried catching her attention, but she ignored him._

_Finally, after he started poking her arm with his pen, she looked at him again, not feeling very comfortable about it._

"_What?" she hissed. He shrugged and gave her another fox grin._

"_What's your name?" he said, still smirking at her._

"_Larxene." she snapped and turned back to her book. She didn't like his presence much for unknown reasons._

"_Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" he touched his right temple with his index finger while saying that. The girl looked at him annoyed._

"_Spelling Bee geek, huh? Haven't had that before." she dismissed his comment. The red haired frowned, yet keeping his smirk intact._

"_Ow, that hurt. Now, aren't you gonna make it up to me?" The way he sat, his overconfident posture, the seductive act, it was slowly getting to her. Innerly, Larxene was fighting with herself. She didn't need no man to tell her what to do, she didn't need no one to move on her. And this guy would not change that._

"_Let me think about it. No." She turned away again, not bothering to reply to him anymore. _

_This was a challenge. Axel was hard to resist._

* * *

soooo. so.

I know it's short, but please, my block is just slowly disappearing. on a happier note, lookie there, so that's how they met... still interesting enough for you? review and tell me! :D

* * *


End file.
